


Take It Off

by Multi_Shipping_Yaoi_Trash



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Eventual RenMasa, Helpful Ranmaru, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masato is a prick when frustrated, Masato kind of ooc, Masato's 18, Public Blow Jobs, Ren's 19, Sex Club, Sex with minor OC, Sexual Frustration, Underage Drinking, thats basically what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Shipping_Yaoi_Trash/pseuds/Multi_Shipping_Yaoi_Trash
Summary: Why is Masato being an ass at rehearsal? That never happens. When Ranmaru finds out why he takes him to a place he can relieve his tension. (The rest is a secret)Inspired by Kesha's Take It Off.Note: This work is on temporary hiatus. I've kinda lost my drive for it, but I fully plan to complete it in the future.





	Take It Off

**Ranmaru's POV**

Normally Ranmaru didn't mind rehearsal, but today just wasn't normal. He's working with the kouhais from Starish that he was assigned. they're supposed to be working on a trio. Things were going pretty smooth when they first started. They sang it together for the first time today. It went downhill from there.

_Why? Everything was going fine till now. I actually taught we'd be able to finish this without any fuck ups. So much for that._

“I told you Jinguji, you're doing it wrong!”

Hijirikawa's voice broke me out of my thoughts and pulled my focus to the problem I was currently facing.

“Really, Hijirikawa? Then how am I supposed to do it? I've done it several ways and none of them seemed right for you. I don't know what you want from me.” Jinguji practically spat.

“I want you to get it right.” Hijirikawa retorted, irritation clear on his face.

“Well that's fucking helpful. Thank you” he answers, the anger in his voice almost palpable. He threw his arms up and said, “Fuck it. I give up.”

“Of course you do. You always give up.” Hijirikawa spat back.

Seeing the rage about to explode out of Jinguij, I decide now would be a good time to step in before things can escalate any further. “Why don we call it a day today. I think everybody’s a bit tense, and we certainly aren't getting anywhere going on like this.” _This is weird. I'm usually the one who blows up at people, and here I am being the mediator._

“Fine with me.” Jinguji grabbed his stuff and was out of the room in less than 10 seconds.

I turn to Hijirikawa, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” _Oh yeah, I'm seriously pissed off._

“Nothing,” he replies, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Acting as though he isn't the reason we lost an entire day of rehearsal.

“Bullshit. You've been off for a while, but I let it go because it wasn't interfering with our work. You've been overly stressed, and it started before this project so don't try to blame it on that. Plus you've been extremely irritable and aggressive, which isn't like you.” I move closer as I speak, checking his reaction to my words.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he deflects, moving off the wall and glancing toward the door, looking for an escape from the conversation. I reach out to stop him from leaving. As soon as my hand touches his shoulder, he tenses and jerks out from under my touch, moving a safe distance away. “Don't touch me.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, just...” he trails off, eyes glued to the floor.

“Seriously Hijirikawa, what's wrong? You're acting like a teenager who needs to get lai...” My sentence trailed off too when I saw his blush and the dots connected in my brain. “Really? That's why you're behaving like that? Fuck, why don't you just go out and find someone to lay? Fucking up our rehearsal because you're pent up and frustrated is not okay.” _I can't believe that's it. Not like its surprising considering how repressed he is, but still._

“It's not that easy, Kurosaki senpai. You should know that. We're idols. Its not like we can just go out to club or something for a hook up. Even if I tried I'd be swarmed and it would be all over social media by the next day,” he explained. _I guess he has a point. I don't have to worry about that since my lover works at the Shining Agency and is in the Master Course building with the rest of us. But he has absolutely no outlet for that kind of thing. Guess I'll just have to give him one. Then maybe we can get some work done._

“You're right. That would happen at any normal club.” He started nodding and turned to leave, assuming that since I understood that, this conversation was over. He halted as soon as he heard me say, “So you just can't go to a normal club.”

He turned and stared at me as though I'd gone crazy. “Just what are you implying?”

“There is a place I know, where they don't care who you are. If anyone makes a scene for any reason they're thrown out. They like secrecy, so they make sure their guests keep the place and anything that happens there quiet. You can only get in if someone who already has access vouches for you.” He stares at me, confusion evident on his face. I keep talking before he can ask anything, “The only thing is it's a little extreme on the inside.”

_**There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show** _

_**Where they go hardcore, and there's glitter on the floor** _

“You say that like you think that will scare me.” he challenged. Then a light went off in his head, “If you need a recommendation, how did you get access. Who vouched for you?”

I was hoping he wasn't gonna ask that question. “An old connection from before I was an idol.” I clipped, making it obvious that the subject was closed. “Do you want to check it out, or do I have to deal with you being bitchy during rehearsal for the rest of this project.”

His eyes widened at that, then he composed his expression and answered, “Yes, if you're willing to take me, I would like to check it out.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We left a little before lights out. I drove us to a building in downtown that looked like it was abandoned. Hijirikawa gave me a look that said he was more than a little skeptical. He followed me in and up the stairs to the second floor, where we were stopped by a man who looked like a picturesque bouncer. He has tall, with broad shoulders and bulging muscles. He grunted out a simple “Restricted”

I felt Hijirikawa's gaze on me as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a keychain that was a star, triangle, and an arrow pierced heart all overlaid on top of each other. The bouncer nodded and glanced me. I spoke up, “He's new. I'm vouching for him.” He nodded and turned for a moment to reach into a box on the floor. He pulled out a keychain exactly like mine and handed to to Hijirikawa before moving aside and saying “Enjoy.”

I walked up to the door and grabbed the handle, then turned and said “Welcome to Nothingness.” After opening the door, I immediately went behind Hijirikawa and ushered him inside, door closing behind us.

**Masato's POV**

As soon as I was through that door, I was in a sensory overload. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and sex permeated the air, so strong I could almost taste it. The multicolored lights reflecting off the glitter, that seemed to be everywhere, and the sweat of the barely covered bodies gyrating on the dance floor. It took me a few moments to come to my senses again. When I looked around again I noticed that Kurosaki senpai had disappeared. _Where did he go? Why did he leave me here by myself? What the fuck?_ I was about to completely panic when I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see my senpai standing there with two drinks in his hands.

He noticed my panicked look and quickly explained himself, “Sorry, you seemed a little tense. I thought I'd get you something to calm down. Figured you'd be okay for a few minutes, you were spaced out anyway.”

“You should have told me where you were going. Also, I'm underage. I can't drink.” I said glancing between his face and the glasses he held.

He shrugged saying “They don't card here and I thought you could loosen up a bit. You should really live a little.”

_I guess he's right. I should loosen up, especially if I want to get rid of some of my frustration tonight._ I let out a deep breath then reached out and took the glass from him and immediately brought it to my lips. The intensity surprised me and I almost chocked, but I managed to keep myself together.

After I finished my drink, Kurosaki senpai took my glass and gestured to the dance floor asking, “ Aren't you gonna go dance? Have some fun?” He winked when he said that last bit and I felt my cheeks flush. _That is why you came here. No reason to get flustered._

I nodded and was about to head out onto the floor when he spoke again, “I'll hang around in case you need a ride home. If you don't just text me and I'll head out.”

My brow furrowed as I cock my head to the side asking, “Aren't you going to enjoy yourself?”

He shook his head, “Nah, not really interested in the crowd this place gathers anymore. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have ever come here again. Don't worry about me. Go on, enjoy.” He stated, shooing me away as he went to sit in one of the booths on the far wall. I wonder what happened to make him say that. _Forget about it. It doesn't matter. I'm here to have fun and maybe get some action._ With those thoughts I wondered onto the dance floor. I got lost in the music and the feeling of just letting myself go.

I'd been dancing less than ten minutes when I felt a pair of large hands land on my hips and the warm breath against the back of my ear as I was greeted by a low, sultry voice whispering, “Hey, Gorgeous.” The voice made me shudder as I turned to get a look at me man it belonged to. He was positively handsome with his shoulder length black braid, caramel skin, and those sharp, emerald eyes framed by thick lashes. My body responded to the visual immediately. I felt my brain shut down and my desire and instincts took over. I leaned back into him and greeted him back, “Mhm, hello indeed.” He smirked at that and we both started dancing again.

After another drink courtesy of emerald eyes, I didn't even care that he was grinding against me as we danced. We danced for about another hour before he pulled me away from the dance floor and towards a hallway that lead to the bathrooms. He pressed me against the wall with his body and attacked my mouth. When we finally separated for breath he pressed his hips against mine and I could feel his length press against mine and I moaned.

His breath picked up and his mouth went to my ear. “I want you so badly,” he whispered, biting my lobe to make his point. His words made my own breath speed as I forced myself to speak.

“H-how m-much do you want?” I stuttered out, unable to calm myself.

“However much you'll give me.” he groaned out as he rolled his hips against mine. “What can I have?”

“Uhn.” I moaned again at his action. “Not all the way. But other than that...” I trailed off.

“Can I suck you?” he whispered in my ear.

“Oh God yes!” I gasped before his lips sealed mine. When we separated he grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I checked my reflection to make sure I was presentable before leaving the restroom. Once I was back in the club I maneuvered my way through all the people towards the booth that Kurosaki senpai was still sitting at. When I reached him, he looked up at me and smirked. “What? I thought for sure I was gonna get a text saying to head home. You seemed to be having quite a bit of fun with tall, dark, and handsome. It not work out?”

I tried to keep my expression neutral as I stared down at him, but I couldn't help the smirk of my own that was forming. “No, it worked out perfectly,” my mouth was in a full out grin, “and you're right. We had quite a bit of fun. Now we should head back so we can rest for work tomorrow.” I turned and started heading for the door. I reached the car first and waited for him.

We were silent on the ride back to the dorm. When we got out of the car I spoke up, “Thank you.”

He turned to me with a serious look.

“You don't have to thank me,” he said shocking me. I was about to respond when he said, “Just don't fuck up rehearsal anymore.” With that he turned and went into the dorm. _That sounds more like him._


End file.
